Demons of Christmas
by AquilasKiss
Summary: It's Christmas and Ciel finally forced Sebastian to stay home. But what happens when Ciel finds himself in a rather...devilish situation. Yaoi Sebastian x Ciel One-shot


**So I thought that I would be nice to make a quick one-shot on Sebastian and Ciel and what happens at Christmas time for the demon and master. **

**I hope you enjoy.**

**The only warnings is that it is Yaoi and has some intimate actions and implied sex.**

**Please tell me what you think!**

* * *

Ciel sighed.

It was that time of the year again. It was Christmas and Lady Elisabeth had decorated his manor appropriately. Everywhere he went he ran into either a beautiful set of candles, a small Christmas tree with tiny decorations made of wood and stones scattered through it.

And it was obvious that Sebastian was not enjoying the celebration.

Well, of course he wouldn't considering it was a day to celebrate the birth of Jesus Christ, one of the Gods that he was supposed to oppose.

Ciel, obviously, wouldn't admit it but he was excited. The main tree was set up in the main ballroom to the side, the best decorations anyone could find was hung up, as well as the names of everyone living in the manor carved from wood and painted appropriately. And beneath the tree were heaps of presents that others had sent him. Some of these gifts had anonymous senders but that didn't mean that Ciel wouldn't open them if they were addressed to him.

Elisabeth had all the servants walking around in Santa hats, including Sebastian. It was a rather amusing sight, especially for Ciel because he knew of Sebastians' true origins.

But despite what Sebastian truly thought, he had graciously accepted the gift that Lady Elisabeth had bestowed upon him, and wore it proudly everywhere he went.

Ciel had sat through the entire Christmas feast and had eaten to his hearts content. He had family members such as Madam Red and Elisabeth and many other business partners over at his Mansion to celebrate the event together.

And frankly, Ciel was tired. It was a tradition to open ones presents on Boxing day, not Christmas day so therefore he couldn't have his presents until morning. Earl or not, he was still a child - even though he was reluctant to admit it - and he wanted his Christmas presents.

Ciel was currently standing by his window, watching the snow fall. This year was definitely a white Christmas - Ciel's favorite He was just waiting for something good to happen to him, to mark the end of his Christmas.

Then he heard a tapping on his door.

Without turning, he called for them to come in.

"Why is the Young Master not in bed?" Sebastian asked, walking into the room, scanning it for any imperfections that his master would notice. Sebastian himself could notice the specks of dust on the floor, too small for the human eye to see, but knew that it was possible for the mansion to be too clean and he would be risking his Young Master becoming unwell.

"I was under the impression that you were to tuck me in at night. Also you have not dressed me," Ciel said. He didn't sound as snappy. He didn't feel that he needed to be like that today. This day was a celebration and even though the being he was talking to was, in fact, a demon, he felt no need to be angry at him.

Sebastian smirked. "You make a good point as always, Young Master."

Ciel turned and casually walked to the centre of the room and spreading his arms out to be dressed.  
He watched as Sebastian sauntered over towards him, a look in his eye had Ciel could not decipher. Sebastian started taking off Ciels accessories first, such as his eye patch and ring and shoes, and then came back and started unbuttoning Ciel's shirt. Something about Sebastian seemed off today.

"What's wrong with you today?"

And that seemed to be all it took for Sebastian to snap. In an instant he pinned Ciel to his bed, Ciel wearing only his undergarments.

"S-Sebastian, what are you doing?" He asked as Sebastians head came down and teeth latched onto his neck. He could feel his skin break and Sebastian feasting on the blood that had dribbled from his neck.

It seemed that In a flash, Sebastian was free of his clothes and was working towards removing Ciels. And Ciel knew he hadn't the energy to reject the demon butlers advances.

"Sebastian! What are you doing!" Ciels hands had curled into his butlers hair as Sebastians hands roamed his body.

Sebastian pulled back and looked into Ciel's eyes. "It's Christmas time."

Ciel could feel his eyebrows come close together. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Christmas is the time that Demons mate."

Ciel couldn't hold back the small gasp. "Why- you've never done this before. You always leave on Christmas! I thought it was because you didn't like celebrating."

Sebastian chuckled before shaking his head. "You made me stay here. Now, Young Master, you have to suffer the consequences."

Even thought the tone was threatening, as Sebastian's lips connected with Ciels in a fiery kiss of passion, he knew that he would most likely have Sebastian staying home next Christmas too.

* * *

**There we go!**

**Hehehe did you like it!? please tell me in the reviews below!**

**also please check out my youtube video for the couple:**

** www. youtube watch?v=tizuCq6Oy0M**


End file.
